


"Professor's" Pet

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Classroom Sex, Clothed Sex, F/M, Gloves, Hunting with John Winchester, John undercover as a professor, Reader is John's girlfriend, Reader is a slut for John but who wouldn't be lol, Reader is undercover as a student, Smut, Table Sex, Undercover, a changed it a wee bit so that it wouldn't be too similar to my Sam fic about gloves, and we all know he'd make a sexy AF professor, kind of a request, they do technically stay dressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: John and his girlfriend, the reader, are undercover at a small town community college, hunting a wraith, when things get a bit steamy ;)





	"Professor's" Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fromacloset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/gifts).



> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> So sorry not to have posted anything for so long, this is one of the WORST writer's blocks I've had in awhile. But the bright side is, finals are over, summer is here, and the ideas are slowly but surely returning (YAY!) 
> 
> Fromacloset, my dear, I hope you and everyone else enjoys the fic :D XOXOXO

* * *

 

 

You and John were currently teamed up on a wraith hunt at a small town community college, and John was undercover as the temporary mythology professor, covering the position since the actual professor was the wraith's first victim. Since you were only twenty, John and the college's president, who was a long time friend of John’s, had agreed that it was most believable if you were a college student, so there you were, sat in the front row, watching John hold up the pieces of Victorian vampire hunting kit.

 

You're sure that whatever he was saying must've been interesting, but you, a few other women, and a couple men in the class, were far more interested in John than his lesson. Your eyes were fixed on his perfectly trimmed beard and the tight blue latex stretched across his hands as he held up each delicate piece of history. His eyes locked with yours for a second and you unconsciously pulled your bottom lip between your teeth, making the elder Winchester smirk. "Alright Ladies and Gentlemen," He began in his usual, low, tone, "Can anyone tell me when the English word "vampire" first appeared?" The room stayed quiet and you raised your hand, timidly, "Yes, Miss..."

 

"Eva, Sir... The word vampire first appeared in 1734, but vampire-like creatures and killing practices were referenced decades earlier." You answered, blushing like crazy when he smiled at your answer.

 

"Very good."

 

The class ended shortly thereafter and John leaned against the desk, crossing his arms over his chest, "Eva, I'd like you to stay after for a few minutes, I'm curious to know where you learned so much about vampires."

 

"Yes, Sir." Off to the side you heard quiet sighs as the other girls huffed and whined about how lucky you were. You slipped everything into your bag and waited for everyone to leave. You fluffed your hair and pulled your thin v-neck shirt down lower on your breasts, leaving your bag on the desk and strolling up to John. "You wanted to see me, Professor Carson?"

 

John smirked, "Yes, I was wondering where you learned so much about vampires."

 

"I learned from my dad's really, really attractive friend named John Winchester. He knows so much about everything and he's such a good teacher, _in more ways than one_.” He reached up to run his hand over his beard, seeming to forget that he had the gloves on still, and he stood with his body inches from yours as he reached up to palm your breasts through the thin fabric of your shirt.

 

"What exactly did this John guy teach you?" He smirked.

 

"Well, he taught me what sex was, and he taught me how to suck cock, and he taught me that good girls swallow... Every. Last. Drop." You trailed your fingers up his chest as you spoke your last three words, and accentuated the "p" with popping sound. John’s gloved hand was in your hair instantly and he guided you to the demonstration table, bending you over it and holding you in place.

 

"Such a little tease, Babygirl... Does my sweet Y/N want me to play with her right here on the demonstration table? No class for at least a half hour." He leaned over top of you and kissed the back of your neck, smacking your ass with his free hand as he pulled away. "I could fuck my sweet girl and no one would even know."

 

"John, please..." You whined, raising your hips as far as you could to show him just how much you needed him.

 

"John?" He chuckled, "What happened to Professor Carson?"

 

"What happened to little Eva?"

 

"I'd rather fuck my beautiful little girlfriend than some college girl named Eva." He joked, making you giggle as he worked your jeans down your thighs with one hand. You were soaked and John easily slid two fingers into your needy pussy, pumping them a couple times before pulling them out and holding his fingers up to your mouth, "Su--".

 

Before he could even finish the command, you had his fingers in your mouth, sucking and licking away your juices, the texture of the glove feeling amazing against your tongue. You moaned around his fingers and he pulled away, making you whimper, "John."

 

"Hold on, my greedy little girl, I've gotta get my cock out if you wanna have any real fun." You heard his zipper fall and he lined himself up with you, sinking in slowly. “You always feel so good, Baby Doll.” John’s hand coursed along your ass, the glove making his hand smooth against your skin, a pleasurable contrast to his usual rough touch. He reached up and gripped your chin, tilting your head so he could kiss you as he filled you roughly, his hips pistoning against your ass.

 

“Ahh-- Mmm.” John’s hand clamped over your mouth and he pulled you up so your back was to his chest.

 

“Be quiet, or we have to stop.” You nodded, “Are you gonna be my good girl?” You nodded again, furiously, desperate to show him how much you needed him inside you, you need John so much that you were willing to be quiet. He rocked up into you, letting your nearing orgasm fade, much to your dismay, before building you back up. His eyes watched the clock, calculating with every thrust how much time he had to tease you. “Baby Doll, I need you to listen and be a good girl.” You whimpered your acknowledgement, trying to force his cock further inside you like a greedy whore, and he moaned, “Fuck, I-- I want you to cum just from my cock, and my hands on those perfect little tits of yours, Okay.”

 

“Yes!” You cried on a breathy whisper. He buried himself as deep as he could go, and slipped his hands beneath your shirt, pinching your nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, bringing them to perfect, hard peaks. The feel of his cock against your cervix and the texture of the gloves pressing into your nipples had you sinking your teeth into your bottom lip as you came hard, John’s mouth lavishing your neck with open-mouthed kisses, and little nips here and there. Your orgasm was followed closely with his and the two of you lay against the demonstration table, panting, as John’s cock continued coating your walls with his hot cum.

 

He removed his hands from your body long enough to take off the gloves he’d been wearing, and tenderly stroked your hair as your body went completely limp against the table. “You were such a good girl, Y/N… I’m proud of you for keepin’ quiet.” He praised, his voice low and rough, and his words made your heart swell with pride.

 

You giggled, “Can we go back to the motel and have round two… I wanna let everyone know who’s fuckin’ me so good, that I won’t be able to walk the next day.” Your pussy walls clenched at the thought, and John groaned, his softening cock being pleasantly tormented by your warm eagerness.

 

“Keep doin’ that and we won’t make it back to the motel room.” He chuckled. A minute or so later, John pulled out slowly, and quickly moved your underwear and jeans back into place, slapping your ass as he did so. “Such a perfect little toy for me, you know just how to make me happy.” He tucked himself away, zipping up his slacks, and smirking down at you when you turned to face him, trailing your index finger along the outline of his cock.

 

“Well, if it’s happy you want _professor_ , I’d be happy to give you a blow job when we get back to our room… For an A+, ya know.” You winked.

 

“My dirty little teacher’s pet.”

 

**You giggled, playfully rolling your eyes at him. “Uh uh, I’m higher class than a teacher’s pet… I’m a _professor’s pet._ ” **


End file.
